Sonic the Hedgehog Versus
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus, commonly known as Sonic Versus, is a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive video game based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The game supports up to four players, being the only Sonic game for the Mega Drive to do so, racing each other through a select amount of stages in the series. The game was released in the following regions: * Europe - 13th October, 1995 * Brazil - 1st December, 1995 * Japan - 1st March, 1996 * North America - 30th June, 1996 Gameplay Sonic Versus is a racing game. Up to four players can race each other in a variety of zones from the previous instalments in the series. At the beginning of every race, each player begins with 10 rings. If a player gets damaged, they will drop 20 rings. If the player takes damage without any rings, gets crushed or drowns, they are disqualified. The race ends once everybody has reached the goal, the timer reaches 5 minutes, or there is only one player who has not been disqualified. Please note that once a player reaches the goal, the clock will set itself to 4:30 (meaning a race can actually last 5 minutes and 29 seconds, but also much shorter than that). Zones There are 12 zones playable in the game; 3 from Sonic the Hedgehog, 3 from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, 2 from Sonic and Knuckles and 2 brand-new levels designed for the game. Characters ''Note: If the characters look unbalanced, tell me how to fix this.'' There are four playable characters in the game; Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Doctor Robotnik. Each character has a special ability: * Sonic can use three different types of special shields that the other characters cannot use. * Tails can fly and swim. * Knuckles can glide and punch certain objects, creating alternative paths. * Robotnik cannot get injured by enemies. Players can play as the same character. Modes Versus Mode In Versus Mode, to four players race on four different zones. Everybody votes on a zone they want to play on, and a roulette decides which one to play. Players cannot race on a zone they have already raced on. At the end of the race, whoever finishes first receives 9 points, whoever finishes second receives 6 points, whoever finishes third receives 3 points and whoever finishes fourth (or last with less players) receives 1 point. After the fourth race, all the scores are tallied up. If there is a tie for first place, the winning players play a special stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, where whoever gets a win first wins the game. Tournament Mode Tournament Mode can be played with up to 16 players, and works as a single-elimination bracket tournament; up to 4 players race on a stage at a time, and whoever wins goes on to face another set of opponents in the next round. So each player knows when it is their turn, everybody can enter a 4-character nickname. Nobody can use the same nickname. Special Mode Special Mode can be played with up to four players. Here, the players must go through seven special stages from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which take place in large tubes filled with rings and bombs. Touching a bomb takes away 10 rings, and whoever has 10 rings by the end of a stage wins a Chaos Emerald. Afterwards, the players are immediately sent to the next stage. After all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected, whoever has the most Chaos Emeralds wins. Should there be a tie, the winning players keep playing stages until a winner is declared. Sonic Versus Deluxe Released on 14th November, 1997, Sonic Versus Deluxe is an enhanced port of Sonic Versus with additional content. Changes include: * Tournament Mode can now support up to 32 players. * Launch Base Zone from Sonic 3, Sandopolis Zone from Sonic and Knuckles and a new zone, Radiant Emerald Zone (based off the stage from Sonic R) have been added to the game. Sonic Versus & Knuckles Plugging the cartridge of Sonic Versus into the cartridge of Sonic and Knuckles will significantly change the game. Here, the players can only play as Knuckles; P1 plays as a red Knuckles, whilst P2, P3 and P4 play as a blue, green and yellow Knuckles respectively. All the stages in the game are replaced by stages based off all of the stages in Sonic and Knuckles, however, shortening to game to only six stages. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sega Genesis